No More
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Orihime has had enough of Ichigo taking her for granted, so she decides to be spontaneous and treats him like a stranger, but what happens when Ichigo turns the tables on her? One-Shot. IchigoxOrihime pairing


**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Orihime has had enough of Ichigo taking her for granted, so she decides to be spontaneous and treats him like a stranger, but what happens when Ichigo turns the tables on her?_

 ** _RATING:_** _M_ _for VERY SEXUAL content. You have been warned._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _One-Shot:_**

 ** _No More._**

* * *

Orihime watched as Ichigo Kurosaki, her crush and best-friend walked through the door, looking dishevelled and handsome as always.

But Orihime was not to be persuaded by his physical attributes. She walked to her desk and sat down, reading from her textbook, ignoring his presence. Tatsuki looked at the orange-haired female with confusion, not knowing her sudden change in attitude.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and frowned, walking toward the young healer. "Hey, Orihime." Ichigo greeted, yet he was met with nothing. Orihime kept her gaze upon the black and white text, refusing to look at the gorgeous specimen before her. "Uh. . . Orihime? Can you hear me?" Ichigo asked, and looked at her ears, noticing that headphones weren't in, so she couldn't be listening to music and he could tell she wasn't exactly reading, because she didn't look focused, she didn't have that small 'v' that formed in between her eyebrows and her tongue wasn't peeking from her lips slightly.

Ichigo's scowl became deeper. _'What's going on with her?'_ He questioned himself, his own dark orange brows furrowed deeply, but he didn't interrogate her any further and walked back to his seat, his scowl frightening. Why did he care so much? When did he ever care so much if she wasn't talking? They were only friends. Then why did he feel as if he was alone? Like a bit of himself slowly ripped away because she ignored him? Whatever. He couldn't focus too much on it because Miss Takahiro walked in and commanded them to be silent and sit down and went off with her lesson.

Ichigo found his gaze wandering to the young healer every now and then. She was staring outside the window, her imagination taking her to places he could never dream of, whereas for Orihime, it was a natural occurrence. He loved that about her, he loved that after all she has gone through, she still smiled and joked, she still laughed. He loved that-

Hold on.

Did he say he just _loved_ a certain aspect of Orihime? Where the hell was this coming from?

Ichigo shook his head, rubbing his temples just when he sensed a Hollow nearby. Orihime's eyes instantly sharpened and she started to rise, but Ichigo was already out the door, calling over his shoulder that he needed to go to the nurse's office. He half expected Orihime to be running out with him, making up a bogus excuse as well, and was thoroughly disappointed when he didn't see her running to catch up to him.

Ichigo quickly ran to the source of the havoc and grabbed Kon from his bag, swallowing the mod soul, he separated from his body smoothly. Kon quickly took cover so Ichigo's body wouldn't get damaged.

Ichigo quickly disposed of the Hollow after an intense battle. His left arm had been cut and there was a gaping wound in which blood poured profusely from. He had multiple scratches and gashes all over his body. Resting in the park, he looked for Orihime, but there was no sign of her. Her Spiritual Pressure was still located at school and he could feel not even a tiny shimmer of worry over him.

Which infuriated Ichigo. Why was she ignoring him?! Where did she get off, treating him like a stranger?!

Ichigo growled, trying to calm himself, trying to look at all the possibilities why Orihime wouldn't speak to him. She might be in a bad place and just not want to talk to anybody. But she was talking with Tatsuki before he entered the room, and her Spiritual Pressure was normal, happy even. But as soon as Ichigo entered the room, she became cold and distant, her Spiritual Pressure followed suit with her emotions, mirroring her _Shun Shun Rikka._ Why was she angry with him? What had Ichigo done?

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo heard a small, little voice behind him, he turned to see one of Orihime's powers. Shuno.

"Sh-Shuno? What are you doing, manifested? Did Orihime summon you?" Ichigo asked politely, smiling gently at the small boy.

"No. I've come to tell you why Orihime is acting so strange toward you. Orihime doesn't know I'm gone. Her feelings were so cold and miserable that I couldn't help but manifest in her class. Luckily she or the other Spiritually aware students didn't notice me taking form." Shuno smiled gratefully as he tightened his ponytail.

"Why is Orihime miserable? What's wrong?!" Ichigo questioned the small fairy worriedly.

"I'm afraid, she has come across the notion that you take her for granted." Shuno revealed sadly.

Shock froze Ichigo where he stood, his eyes widened.

"What?!" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes. She has succumbed to the notion that you take her for granted. You expect her to heal you when you get hurt and you expect her to be there for you every second. I'm sorry if I become a bit biased. I am a manifestation of her feelings, so if I start to become a little angry, then please forgive me." Shuno apologized in advance, even though he could feel hot, angry emotions stir within him. The foreign sensation made him feel stronger, yet, he tried to push those feelings down and remain the calm and peaceful spirit he knew himself to be.

"I. . .use her? But. . .she always came with us of her own free will." Ichigo said, looking at Shuno dumbly.

Shuno growled, the anger slipping through the cracks. "You dummy! You may not think that way! But Orihime does! And what Orihime feels is my first priority. I'm here to protect her, just like you! She feels used by you because you don't appreciate her and her power. Namely us! She feels that you only want her for her healing and shielding abilities and since she has never been one to kill, she has no intent for it and since Kisuke Urahara told her as much, she is too self-conscious to fight with Tsubaki!" He yelled and then paused, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Orihime's emotions were a little bigger than his small body could cope.

"So, she's been ignoring me, on the false assumption that I'm using her?!" Ichigo growled, his brown eyes flashing with anger.

Shuno cringed, moving away just a bit out of Ichigo's reach, afraid. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I advise you not to do anything rash not while Orihime is in this state. I'm afraid, in this state, she will only pull away. Trust me, I've known Orihime since her brother gave her those hairpins, I know her sudden shifts in moods and how she'll react to any kind of situation. I just want you to be careful with her. Give her a week. That is all I ask. It's Monday today. On Sunday, approach her however you like, but starting today, leave her to her devices, and she'll talk herself out of it. Please, give her that time." Shuno begged of Ichigo, before turning into a glowing yellow orb and shot away from the 18 year old Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Alright. I'll let Orihime have until Sunday, if she doesn't change her way of thinking, I'll do it myself!" Ichigo vowed to himself, lifting his face to the starry night, his voice echoing through the park.

* * *

 ** _TUESDAY:_**

* * *

There had been no shifts in Orihime's mood the next day either, she still ignored Ichigo, intent on giving him hell. And now that she knew that Shuno had spoken with him, she was even more angry. She deliberately left her hairpins at home, hating herself for doing so, but she was just so mad. Her own powers had betrayed her trust and now they had to be taught a lesson that just because she was angry at Ichigo, didn't mean they had to come running to _his_ aid. What about her? Hasn't she suffered through enough?! She knew she was acting petty, very petty and selfish, but her own powers abandoned her for Ichigo, it was like they loved him more than her! Was it because she didn't have the same strength as he did? Was it because she was so consumed in her own angry and negative emotions that they didn't want to be near her? Whatever the case, she didn't bring them to school with her and now she was feeling exposed, vulnerable. Because now, she couldn't summon them if she needed to.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and noticed that her lapels didn't have two blue snowflakes winking at him. Her hairpins were off! Why would she put herself at risk like that?! He wanted to go to her and make her talk, but Shuno's warning rang clear in Ichigo's ears. _"but starting today, leave her to her devices, and she'll talk herself out of it. Please, give her that time."_ Ichigo grit his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at her, sitting himself down. He faced the front and wrote gibberish to make it look like he was working, so he wouldn't get into trouble, and he wouldn't think too much of Orihime.

* * *

 ** _WEDNESDAY:_**

* * *

Orihime was a little less hostile today, of course she still wasn't going to let Ichigo off that easy but at least she could bear to be near him without almost snapping and telling him just what she thought of him. But her kind nature prevented her from doing so. She cursed herself for it. Even when she _wanted_ to be mean, she couldn't. It was pitiful.

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of her, with this separation, Ichigo seemed to be feeling guilty for his part in driving her away. Now, that she is gone. . . he craves her attentions, he craves for her voice to be directed to him, he craves for those beautiful stormy gray eyes of hers to strike him. To answer every prayer he has.

He was missing her. . . and it'd only been a day.

* * *

 ** _THURSDAY & FRIDAY:_**

* * *

It had been two days and Orihime and Ichigo hadn't reconciled. Mainly because Orihime was unwilling to give him the satisfaction in knowing that he wouldn't even have noticed and Ichigo because he was scared of losing her, in more ways than one. He may lose her friendship, he may lose a wonderful person in his life, he may lose the only person who could heal his heart with her warmth and her compassion. If he didn't know any better, Ichigo would say that he was falling in love with her.

But that's preposterous! They were friends and they were having a rough patch. It's his mind playing tricks on him. Yet, he feels like he's losing the sunshine. Zangetsu even said so himself:

(..)

 _"Ichigo, why is it constantly raining?" White asked, looking at his King with sadness and humanity in his eyes. "Why are you so fucking miserable?! I can't stand it!"_

 _Ichigo regarded White with shock. "But you're normally ecstatic when I'm miserable." He said, rubbing the back of his wet hair. The rain soaking through his clothes as he suppressed the horrible memories._

 _"Make it stop raining Ichigo! MAKE IT STOP! Bring her back! Get her back into your life! Just stop the rain! I hate it!" White rambled, gripping his snowy wet hair and tugged._

 _"Bring who? Mum?" Ichigo asked, trying to grasp a semblance of what White was muttering._

 _"Bring the Princess. Bring the Woven Princess back! Bring your Princess back!" White screamed, his yellow eyes darting around the skyscrapers._

 _"Woven Princess. . .Orihime!" Ichigo gasped, shocked that White would want Orihime._

 _"Bring the Princess. Bring the Orihime Princess back! Make it stop raining. She is the only one who can stop the rain, she can make it sunny again. She can make it warm." White rambled, falling the ground as he shook, speaking of the princess, looking up at the rainy sky. Ichigo could hardly believe what he was seeing. His Hollow thwarted by Orihime's absence. He was terrified of the rain. Whatever Ichigo was affected by, White was doubly affected by it because he was in the internal world. Ichigo always bottled his inner emotions and locked them away. White was copping the brunt of it._

(..)

It was the only time Ichigo ever felt sorry for his Hollow.

* * *

 ** _SATURDAY:_**

* * *

Orihime hadn't contacted Ichigo at all. He started to become angrier.

Why is she so intent on making him suffer? Can't she see that he is hurting? Can't she see that he is lost without her?!

Tomorrow, he will confront her. He will make her talk.

* * *

 ** _SUNDAY:_**

* * *

Orihime came home at 10:00 PM after a long day at the bakery. She wiped off all the makeup, put her hair in a messy bun and dressed in her favourite sweatpants and tank top and just lay on the bed, her hairpins on the nightstand from where she took them off after she put her hair up. They had all reconciled and she was happy about that. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

"Good evening, Orihime." She heard a deep familiar voice rumble from her window, only to see Ichigo Kurosaki enter, wearing a rumpled suit, his black tie loose and his shirt undone to show sculpted pectorals.

"I-Ichigo? What are you doing in my room?!" She asked, her breathing uneven as she moved to the other side of her bed, unconsciously admiring his otherworldly beauty.

"I've come to change your mind about me. I want you to know just how much I've missed you." Ichigo said, his eyes a dark liquid brown, brimming with salacious intent.

"M-missed me? You use me for my power. I can hardly believe that you miss me. Mr Urahara has basically said that I have no purpose apart from healing and shielding." Orihime spat bitterly, but that didn't change his expression.

"You were mislead, that was because Tsubaki had been destroyed. But now that he is restored, I believe you are more than capable to fight. As for me, well, I don't want you to hurt yourself, when I know that I can prevent it." Ichigo crawled over to her and she pressed herself against the mattress, trying to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I want you safe. After your brother, the Mod Souls, The Bounts, The Espada, The Fullbringers, I have learnt that I want nothing more in the world, than your safety, your company, you are the sunshine to dry the rain."

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. "I don't believe you." She uttered the words that made Ichigo jump into action.

"Allow me to show you, just how much of your sunshine I have missed." Ichigo leaned down and captured Orihime's soft lips with his own, pouring all of his angst, anger, pain and love he had bottled into his heart.

Ichigo held her down so she couldn't escape him, he wanted her to _feel_ just how lost he was without her, how he was drowning for a week, in his own personal rain.

Orihime trembled as her troubles and doubts melted away as Ichigo's eyes heated. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him back, her heart beating faster and faster as she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and skilfully caressed every crevice and corner of her sweet-tasting cavern. He pulled away just as Orihime started to melt into him, making her whimper longingly.

Ichigo licked his lips and gazed at her body, her wonderful curves, her fleshy hips and bosom, her smooth, ivory skin, her smouldering gray eyes, shell-pink lips, lustrous pumpkin coloured hair. She was his. Soul, body and heart, she was his and he was going to show it to her, over and over and over until she got the message.

Ichigo slowly slid his fingers beneath the thin material of her tank top, lifting it up as he kissed every inch of the skin that was becoming increasingly available to him. It was then he pushed her top over her breasts, seeing them in all their naked glory. Ichigo's cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink hue that was his only give away that he was nervous, but that didn't stop him from kissing the middle of her large mounds. Then he trailed kisses to her left breast, his hand caressing the soft flesh, his tongue brushed over one dusky pink nipple, hearing Orihime's moan of encouragement. Her nipples became pointed and stood firm and long, indicating just how aroused she was.

"I-Ichigo. . ." Orihime breathed, quietly begging him to continue his sweet torture upon her.

Ichigo grinned crookedly, loving the way she whispered his name and kissed over to her right breast and gave it the same gentle attentions, using his fingers to knead the soft flesh and his tongue to lightly scrape against her nipple, making it just as erect as its twin. Orihime plunged her hands into his soft orange hair, despite the spikes, she always thought it'd be soft and silky. And she was right. Ichigo stopped teasing her breasts and started to place small, light kisses down her stomach, hearing her soft whispers and vows of promise of what was to come.

Ichigo grinned against her pelvis and his tongue lightly stroked the sensitive skin. His hands feathered to her hips and he tugged her sweatpants down, revealing black panties with a dark red outline. The Substitute Soul Reaper grinned at the similarity of his Spiritual Pressure on her panties, he bit his lip and kissed where the little lacy red bow had been strategically placed, making Orihime wail in pleasure.

Ichigo chuckled gently, seductively. "Careful, now Orihime, I don't want you to explode right now. I want to show you just how beautiful and desirable I think you are, with my mouth." Ichigo whispered, making his girl tremble. He trailed open-mouthed kisses up and down her thick thighs, loving how full her body was.

"Ichi~!" Orihime begged, her hands pulling at his hair, lifting him to face her, his still-clothed body rubbed against her sensitized skin, making her shake in pleasure. "Please, I want you! I need you Ichigo!" Orihime breathed,sucking on his bottom lip, loving his taste. He tasted of strawberries and chocolate. A heady combination.

"What do you want, Orihime? Tell me again." Ichigo said, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt, whipping off his tie.

"You! I want you, Ichigo Kurosaki! Only you!" Orihime threw her head back, yelling her need.

Ichigo instantly pulled away, his breath heaving as he looked at her with dark brown eyes, his shirt slipping off his broad shoulders while she lay there, the white sheets only partially covering her.

"Then why did you think that I used you?" Ichigo's voice lost that seductive edge. It was hard and unyielding. His Soul Reaper voice.

"Ichi-"

"No, Orihime! We've known each other for so goddamn long! How could you even begin to think that I only use you for your healing abilities!? What did I do for you to believe such a stupid thing!?" Ichigo demanded, steadily ignoring her state of undress, only going to take her after he knew the truth.

"Ichigo, don't do this, not now." Orihime said, looking away.

"No, dammit! I need to know. Why do you think so little of me?"

"I don't Ichigo. I was just so confused. That's what it felt like to me. It felt as if I was only needed when you needed to be healed. My emotions affected my life and my powers. I couldn't be the weakest link. I had been told that for so long and I just didn't want you to think so. But when you wouldn't let me fight, or let me do anything apart from sit on the sidelines, it hurt. It felt as if I was literally just baggage. So I decided to punish you, I was going to leave you alone, I wasn't going to speak, heal or do anything to do with you. I just wanted you to feel what I felt." Orihime looked away, her eyes filling with tears.

Ichigo's eyes softened and he held Orihime to his chest. "I'm sorry, Orihime. But I had to know. I never thought that my own actions and the actions of the group would hurt you so much. I never really wanted to see you hurt. We always saw you in emotional conflict with yourself whenever you would bring Tsubaki forth and force yourself to hurt another. . .anything. Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Urahara and I. . .we," Ichigo sighed, regaining his composure. "We didn't want that conflict, so we would always shield you. Never, in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I was causing you pain and self-esteem issues. But it's like you to bottle things up. So, don't do that anymore. Come to us when you have a problem. I don't want to have to find out from Shuno that you're not okay. Alright?" Ichigo smiled, his large hand framing Orihime's cheek.

"Okay." Orihime acquiesced and tilted her head to meet Ichigo's lips.

He complied and soon, all of their clothes were distributed to the floor in a heap and Ichigo slid his warm hand down her belly, sending blazing tingles throughout her body until he met with the intended target. His wicked fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves and he flicked once gently. Causing Orihime to arch her back from the bed, her chest against his as she moaned softly. Ichigo did it again and again, making her wild with desire.

Orihime tugged on Ichigo's spikes and she noticed, he bit his lip, a look of pure pleasure crossing his face.

He liked it when she played rough.

To set him off even more, she tugged harder, grinding her hips into his, his large erection pressed against her core and she whimpered, her body sensitized.

Ichigo groaned and growled at the same time, a heady combination and his head dipped down, crushing Orihime's lips with his as he took hold of his shaft and readied himself to her unfurled entrance. He softly stroked the tip into her heated flesh and felt the hot wetness of her core, making him shiver in delight.

"Are you ready, Hime?" Ichigo asked shakily, his voice hoarse with need and she spread her legs open a little wider. He felt her shaking and took hold of her, hugging her tight to his body. "I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with." Ichigo whispered.

"No, I want this. I want you. Please, Ichigo. I've waited so long for you to notice me. Love me, please." Orihime begged, her head falling back on the pillow as she stared lovingly into Ichigo's molten brown eyes.

With one surge of his hips, Ichigo buried himself inside Orihime. His Orihime. His. His sun. His warmth. His home. His heart.

His.

Orihime gasped, her mouth opened in a silent 'O' and she urged Ichigo to remain still for a few moments. She was full. Full of him.

Ichigo did as he was bid, trembling slightly. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to move, to hold her in place and move so fast he was just a blur, to make her scream his name over and over. But the rational part of him held still for her sake. Ichigo wanted this to be memorable, because he'd be the first and only person she'd be with. Orihime's slight moan was his cue to move.

 _Finally._

She was tight, yet being a virgin, it was to be expected. Ichigo never thought it could feel like this. This amazing. Seeing as he was a virgin too, that was also expected.

"Oh, Ichigo. . ." Orihime whispered, her hips tilting to meet his with every thrust.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she started to move in time with him.

 _Holy Crap!_

It was even _better!_

Ichigo started to move faster and Orihime gained speed along with him. Ichigo leaned down and stole her lips in a searing kiss, they swallowed each-others moans.

"Ichigo. . .Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime repeated over and over.

"Orihime! Oh, God! Orihime!" Ichigo groaned, his face pressed into the crook of her neck, the windows steaming up as they started to sweat, slipping and sliding against each other until they couldn't stand it any longer.

Ichigo picked up the pace and pounded into her, making her scream his name in passion.

Ichigo and Orihime tightened their hold on one another until they both exploded. Ichigo emptied himself inside her powerfully while Orihime felt as if she had lost control of every nerve and every cell in her body and she made Ichigo that much slicker. He collapsed on top of her. His slippery skin omitting a suffocating heat that made her feel safe and protected. His weight pressed her deeper into the mattress deliciously.

"Oh, crap! I didn't use a condom." Ichigo yelped, trying to pull himself up, yet Orihime tightened her hold.

"It's okay. I'm on my birth control pills. I get very bad period cramps and I end up taking those." Orihime explained and Ichigo sighed in relief, yet ignored the topic of periods wisely.

"So, are we all okay now?" Ichigo asked, looking up at her with a sexy, smug yet hopeful grin.

"I think we're more than okay." Orihime answered, giggling cutely.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, smiling as he manoeuvred himself so he had his back on the mattress and Orihime was lying across him.

"I think it's a bit redundant don't you?" Orihime giggled, looking up at Ichigo who was also smiling.

"It'll give Tatsuki a reason not to kick my ass later on. I don't want her thinking I forced you." Ichigo grinned. "Plus it's nice having verbal confirmation that I now have you as my girlfriend. And if I can have written consent that'd be great too."

" _Written_ consent also?! What could you possibly need that for?" Orihime asked, laughing and a little bit shocked, she had never seen this side of Ichigo before, but did anybody?

"Framing." Ichigo laughed and Orihime tickled him, which then resulted in her getting tickled, then some kissing and possibly another round. . .


End file.
